They might be raging sociopaths, but they stick together
by CarolineWrites
Summary: A series of small drabbles featuring Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah, with main focus on the relationship between Rebekah and Klaus. The first chapter is set in the late 1200's. I will gladly take in prompts for the next chapters.
1. Love cuts deepest

No one loved Rebekah as fiercely as her brothers did. _Always and forever_ they had promised. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. The unity, the close siblings who balanced each other out. Elijah, with his moral and his patience, sometimes the only one who could calm Rebekah's temper. Niklaus, with his ever-lasting love and desperation for closeness with those whom he thought ought to always love him. Rebekah, with her larger than life moods and unexpected swings, who could laugh the merriest and cry the hardest. They were family. Kol was gone, running around; flirting and feeding and turning every young woman he came across. The trio, the band of misfits that happened to balance each other out, were in France. It was 1272.

Niklaus was still suffering from the effects of killing the hunters, tormented by visions of Alexander and his brothers, the men who had tried to hurt his family. Who had wanted to harm his little sister, his precious and sweet and trusting sister Rebekah. He had been angry, his temper overshadowing hers for once. Ever since they'd been turned, his temper had begun to become more dominant. Niklaus was becoming angry, aggressive and relentless. All he wanted was to protect his little sister. Surely that was not too much to ask? Yet the visions remained. The hunter would walk through the door, though when Niklaus tried it he could not budge it. Behind him, pulled by her beautiful blonde hair, would be Niklaus' beautiful sister. Her chest would have a hole in it. Right where her heart ought to sit.

"You did this. To her. Your sister is dead, because of you. How dare you be alive when she is not? She, whom you promised to always protect? What would you mother say, could she see what you have done to her only daughter. You vowed to protect her, always and forever." Alexander would go on and on, but Niklaus' teary eyes would be only upon the lifeless form of his younger sister. He was beginning to ignore the hunter. The words meant nothing, there was nothing Niklaus could do to end his misery. Alexander visited his mind in vain.

Eventually though, Niklaus would begin to cry. He would scream and yell nonsense at the figures that no one else could see, for they did not exist. Then one of his siblings, Elijah or Rebekah, would enter. If Rebekah entered, she would speak soothing words and hold him tightly against her chest, stroking his hair the way _he should._ She would be the older sibling for a while, hush him and rock him gently, telling him that she had forgiven him and that she loved him and that she was _fine_. Niklaus believed her easier, now.

Then it ceased. First a day went by without a visit, then a week, a month, three months, a year. Niklaus got a better room, Rebekah smiled again, Elijah's brow ceased to furrow with worry whenever Niklaus stepped into the room. The curse was gone, they had their brother back. Together, they could feed and live. Still, the peace could not last. Mikael. Their father would never stop looking for them. Luckily for the siblings, word of their father's approach to France reached them before he did. In a day they had packed up, compelled their existence from the memories of everyone and left, Rebekah and Niklaus with their hands clasped in the carriage as they headed north, to unknown areas where they might live in peace for a few years before once more being uprooted by their father's never-ceasing search for them.

"Nik, come with me," Rebekah begged, standing in the doorway. Niklaus was on his bed, with his back towards her. He had fought with Elijah, their brother wanting different things, claiming that all Niklaus wanted was to hold them together, whatever the cost. All because Niklaus had killed a man who expressed an interest in Rebekah. But did Elijah not know that their sister was a perfect creature whom Niklaus could not bear to lose? That she was the _only_ woman he truly loved? That Bekah's smile was enough to melt his heart and make him smile in return? That seeing Rebekah cry was as painful to Niklaus as if someone had ripped his still beating heart from his chest?

Yet he could not turn to face her, for he knew his expression would betray him. Elijah was right, it ought to have been Rebekah's choice. If she wanted the mortal man or not. Rebekah wore her heart on her sleeve, she always had. When the girl whos heart was constantly exposed to the elements did not hear a reply from her overly jealous brother, the brother whos craving for blood was only matched by his craving for familiar closeness, Rebekah stepped into his room. Avoiding his shoes, which he had thrown away when he had laid down on his bed, Rebekah stepped up to the bed and sat, reaching for Niklaus' hand.

"Don't," he croaked, when her hand met his shoulder. He felt bad for his rash actions, though Niklaus would not admit so to anyone. Besides, all he had wanted was to protect his little sister. To keep her safe. He loved her, more than anyone. And, he was certain, she loved him with equal measure. They had always been close, closer than the rest of their family. Even as a little girl growing up, Rebekah would rather run to Niklaus with a bruised knee than to their mother or any of their other brothers. It had always been the two of them. When their father had turned them, Niklaus had been there to comfort Rebekah. When their mother died, Niklaus had stayed behind to help with the burial. Through all the centuries they had lived, turning into twisted versions of themselves, that had never changed. Niklaus would always love Rebekah, no matter the idiotic things she sometimes did. Rebekah knew that. So it was no surprise that she ignored his plea for her to leave, and instead laid down next to him, hugging him from behind.

"I'll always be here, Nik. You know that. Always and forever, as I promised. As _we_ promised. You cannot go back on that promise, Nik, you can't. I won't let you," she muttered, and she could practically feel him smile. The easing of the tension in his shoulders and back, the way he gripped her hand and pressed it to his chest, clasped underneat his own warm hand. "Thank you, Bekah," he whispered, almost to himself more than to her.

They laid that way for hours, until Elijah's voice, carried through the house and picked up by their overly sensitive hearing, roused them. Niklaus released his little sister's hand, allowing her to sit up. As they walked out of his room, they clasped hands. Together, always and forever. No matter what he did, Rebekah would forgive him. She had forgiven him for killing Alexander, though it had been reluctant. Niklaus would always be forgiven by Rebekah.

"What do you think, brothers?" Rebekah called out, twirling in her new dress. Silk, blue to match her eyes. Sparsely but beautifully decorated with silver details. A fine dress, but one she could wear without looking out of place. Her smile was wide and geniune, as it always was when Rebekah was excited about something. Elijah was nipping to a glass of wine, the dark red almost the color of wine to match Niklaus' glass of blood from a young girl from town.

"You look beautiful, sister," Elijah declared in his even, composed tone. Niklaus was more warm than the ever-careful oldest son of Mikael and Esther. Niklaus rose, setting his glass on the table so that he could grasp Rebekah's hands and get a proper look at her. "Exquisite, Bekah." It was a hushed statement, but the sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his lips said more than his words ever could. "Thank you, Nik," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing past him to steal his glass. "And thank you for the drink." With that, she took a sip, the chrimson of the blood coloring her lips vibrantly until she licked them clean. "She's lovely, Nik. You do have such excellent taste." A wink to him as she moved towards Elijah.

Stopping in front of him, she pouted. "Have you changed your mind about coming with us tonight, 'Lijah? It won't be the same without both my brothers." Rebekah refrained from mentioning Kol, who at last mention had been with a band of witches in Egypt. Nor did she mention Finn, rotting in a coffin in their basement, a dagger firmly imbedded in his chest.

Elijah looked at her, a thin smile upon his lips. "I'm afraid not, Bekah. I have business to attend to. You must go and have a wonderful time, but not enough to make Niklaus jealous." At the last comment, Rebekah laughed. Niklaus on the other hand, was very unamused. He refrained from speaking, however, instead merely grasping Rebekah's hand. "Come sister, we have a party to attend."


	2. We fight and then make up

The room was dark, save from a tiny glimmer of moonlight through a crack between the curtains. It did not matter. Rebekah was a vampire, her eyes did not need light. It was a bit more of a strain to read without the light, but not enough that she could bother with lightning candles. She was avoiding Niklaus - again. They'd had a spat, and Rebekah had impaled him with a wooden stake, broken the table, thrown some of their very fine and very expensive china in the wall and left in a rage. Niklaus had bellowed and tried to force his way into her room when he got the piece of wood out of his chest, but after ten minutes he'd merely hit the wall and left. There was still dust on Rebekah's bedroom floor where the wall had been cracked.

Her eyes scanned the page again, not observing the words. She couldn't concentrate, her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of her arguement with Niklaus for a trivial book to entertain. He'd left her for days, and when she'd complained and raged and threatned to leave to see how _he_ would like that, he had broken her neck. It wasn't _her_ fault! He was the one being an arse. Maybe he did pick up from Mikael, despite the lack of a blood connection between them. Niklaus had been so nice, before. Always Rebekah's rock. Elijah had always been calm, but he was almost too calm. At least Niklaus could sometimes become a bit more wild, more like Rebekah herself. They could rage and scream at each other. Elijah never raised his voice, not once in all those years.

Finally, she gave up on the book, tossing it across the room until it hit the wall with a low thump. She rose from her seat by the window and crossed to the door. Hesitation. Did she really want to talk to her brother? No. Yes. Maybe. If he apologized. Before Rebekah could do more than raise her hand to the door, however, he knocked. "Bekah, please. Open the door, sweetheart," he begged. Waiting, allowing him to be tormented by the idea of her having left or that she hated him, Rebekah counted slowly to ten. Then she pressed down the handle of the door. It swung open, to reveal her brother. As she knew it would.

"What do you want, Nik?" Aggressive. Angry. Upset. Hurt. Rebekah's voice was pierced with those emotions. Love. Caring. Forgiveness. The emotions that swirled underneath the surface. Her expression and body language did not reflect that, however. She crossed her arms across her nightgown, half to hide herself, half to appear cross with her brother.

Niklaus cleared his throat. "I came to apologize, little sister. I left you without notice and without warning. I ought to know by now how sensitive you are, darling." He chuckled, but without true humor. He was teasing her, pushing her buttons the way only Niklaus could. It was _infuriating_! Rebekah wanted to scream and shout again, to kick and hit and bite and _maim_. To make him tell him just how much he loved her, how he would never leave, how he couldn't imagine a life without his little sister, the one person in the entire world who truly understood him and truly loved him despite all of his flaws and mistakes. Why couldn't he just say that, instead of this endless teasing and mocking and secrecy.

"Why did you? Leave, I mean?" Rebekah asked, quietly, the fire of anger and desperation boiling softly under the surface. Niklaus reached out a hand, stroking her cheek softly as she continued: "You were gone for months. I thought... I thought Mikael had found you. That you were dead." Rebekah's voice broke on the last word, and without any more prompting Niklaus pulled her to him. He held her, hugging her, smelling the familiar scent of his favorite sibling, the familiar feeling of her against him. Rebekah clung to him, sobs escaping her throat. She did not want to lose him. No matter what.

Finally, after what could have either been mere seconds or weeks upon weeks, Niklaus released the blonde. He held her face in his hand, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will _never_ let Mikael find me. Nor will he ever be permitted close enough to you to harm you, little sister. That I swear to you." Niklaus did not mention why he had left. There was only one reason why he would ever leave his little sister to herself: lifting the sun and moon curse that the bloody Original Witch had placed upon him at the time of their creation. Elijah had found the doppelganger and contacted him. However, she had slipped from his grasp. Rebekah's tantrum had hardly helped his temper.

"You ought to get some sleep, Bekah. We should move on soon, Mikael will catch up soon." Niklaus' way of escaping further conversation. He was a coward, when it came to Mikael. All of the fmaily had been afraid of Mikael, but none as much as Niklaus was. Rebekah and Elijah had been his favorites: The eldest boy and the only daughter. He had loathed Niklaus for as long as they both could remember. The fear had remained with him even in immortality.

Niklaus made to leave, to allow Rebekah to be in peace as she slept. Yet Rebekah grasped his hand, and their eyes met. "Stay? I don't want to be alone, not when you're finally back. Please, Nik?" Her cheeks were still damp from tears, and Niklaus could not say no. Not to his little sister, his only true reason for living. Niklaus could not leave his little sister to herself, not after everything she had been through. So he nodded, and they climbed into the bed together, feet touching and close together.

"Sleep little sister. You are safe." A kiss pressed to her hair, a sigh of content and a quiet mutter of 'I love you, Nik' and Rebekah was fast asleep, safe with her brother again at last.

_Author's Note:_ The last part is just as innocent as it sounds. There is **no incest in this story and there never will** **be.** This is the type of sleeping that you do when you have a nightmare. Niklaus is Rebekah's rock and vica versa, so of course Rebekah would want him close when he's been gone for months.

Oh, and in regards to why I use Niklaus' full name. That is simply because that's what he would have been known as back then. He was Niklaus, but Nik to family (mainly Rebekah and Kol). In later times, he probably used Nik more (as seen in the twenties), until finally he bloomed into the Klaus that we know him as today.


	3. We just keep rocking the boat

**Author's Note: Thanks to EVERYONE who's read the story, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it hopefully has a bit more humor in it compared to the previous ones. Also, Kol is making an appearance.**

**Apologies for it being so short, I just didn't have enough creativity to drag it out. If anyone would like to send me a prompt for me to include in the next mini-drabble, please let me know.**

The new world had at last been found. With Mikael so fast upon their trail, it had not taken much for Niklaus to burst into the dining room where Rebekah and Elijah were enjoying "dinner" and announce that they were all heading home. Home. What a strange word. They had no had a true home in years. Even Kol had returned from who knows where to travel with them. According to him, he missed them. Rebekah doubted it, but she let it pass. At least he was company, and quite fun. Back before their family was ripped apart, when their mother was still alive and their father wasn't attempting to murder them, Rebekah and Kol had always been the ones who caused the most mischief. They were the youngest, save from Henrik, and so they would run about, messing with Finn in particular. Rebekah usually didn't get in trouble, managing to put the blame on her brother instead. The gift of being a girl in a time when boys were much higher praised.

Niklaus had compelled them on to a ship, forcing members of the crew to sleep in hammocks down with the water supply. Rebekah got her own room, Niklaus and Elijah sharing the captain's quarters, with Kol in the room next to Rebekah. The rooms were all fairly nice, above the sea level so that they could open their windows and get some fresh air. It helped little, however, when the seas turned rough.

The dark sky and the large waves sent Rebekah staggering over the floor of her quarters, face slightly green. She had never been good with travels, even by carriage. Rebekah much preferred walking, unless she had to travel by some other means. So she ended up in bed, a bucket close by. Just in case. Niklaus remained with her, stroking her hair and muttering to her.

"Rebekah, love, the sea is calming down. Try to stand, sweetheart, the air will do you good," he would beg, but each time Rebekah would snap back at him, telling him that "He could bloody well shut up or she'll break his neck." That normally earned her a chuckle. Every now and then he would leave her for a minute or two to fetch one of the sailors, feeding her to make sure she did not go hungry. Not that he truly would have had to, Rebekah was feeling better than she let on. However, there was no need to tell Niklaus that. Rebekah loved being the center of attention, it was in her nature. Why change that when there was nowhere else Niklaus needed to be?

It was the middle of the night. Niklaus had left, muttering about needing to discuss with Elijah about their plans for when they arrived in the new world. Rebekah had been tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. Everything itched or was in the way, and the air was practically choking her. Tossing aside the blanket, Rebekah swung out of bed. The floor was quite cold, but not unbearably so. She felt weak. Or at least as weak as an original vampire could feel. A few meters away, on a table, stood a fine porcelain bowl filled with clear water. Next to it sat a soft sponge and a clean towel. Rebekah dipped the sponge into the lukewarm water, allowing it to fill before she took it out, gave it a squeeze and gently began cleaning her face and neck.

A sudden crash as the door opened, to reveal Kol. "Kol!" she exclaimed in surprise, almost dropping the sponge as she turned to look at him. "Do you not know better than to barge into a lady's room without knocking? I ought to break your neck for that," Rebekah scolded, dumping the sponge back into the bowl and grasping the towel to gently wipe her face and neck.

"I apologize, little sister," Kol told her with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe, clearly not sorry whatsoever. Kol never was. He had always been a difficult one, even more so after their transition into vampires. "Alas, had Mother been here she surely would have slapped me. As luck would have it, she is not, and you, Bekah, have never won a fight against me." Kol's smile widened as he stepped into the room before flinging himself onto her bed. "I can see why you have been locking yourself in here with Nik. Quite a lot nicer than my chambers for the travel. Though I suppose being Nik's favorite is bound to earn you some favors," Kol teased, leaning back onto her pillow with his hands behind his head.

"Get out, Kol! I am not decent, and I fear you never will be. Leave me be, you scoundrel, and feed upon the captain if you're bored. Or pull the ship and help speed us up. Just leave me be." Rebekah was never good to be around late at night. Too many scary stories, thanks to her brothers, had left her scared of the dark. Until she had been nine winters old, Rebekah had needed Elijah or Niklaus to sit by her side with a candle until she fell asleep once more. The first few nights at a new place, or whilst travelling still affected her that way. Not that she would admit so.

"Oh, come on, Bekah. I know you," Kol was remarking now, getting up and moving towards her as if to comfort her. Rebekah reacted on instinct alone. She grabbed his wrist, breaking the bone easily before letting go. Then she got a hold of his head and with a forceful twist broke his neck. The limp body of her brother fell to the floor. Which of course was the exact moment Niklaus chose to appear in the doorway. His eyes flicked between their brother upon the floor to Rebekah in her flimsy nightdress before he sent her a questioning look.

"He wouldn't leave me be, Nik," she pouted, and he laughed. She certainly was something, his little sister, with her fiery temper.


End file.
